


Going Green

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Loki is a slut, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Inspired by The Club by Icemadienstory wherein a horny god takes a break from mischief to enjoy a good night out.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	Going Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icemaidenstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659041) by [Icemaidenstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory). 



> Sometimes you just need some dirty, dirty porn and the fic this is based on is just that!
> 
> I am sooo behind in answering comments and I apologize. This month has been annoyingly busy and I've yet to catch up. I'll get on that asap but in the meantime, thank you all so much for your comments, kudos and watches!


End file.
